


Di tutte le bugie del lupo e del coniglio

by Graffias



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C’era stato un momento in cui aveva abbandonato la divisa scolastica e la sua fascia del Consiglio Disciplinare; era rimasto impassibile, ma il suo sarcasmo si era impennato fino a diventare un pungente cinismo.<br/>Quello era stato il momento in cui erano inevitabilmente cresciuti.<br/>[Future Arc, TYL!Hibari, 1827]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di tutte le bugie del lupo e del coniglio

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata originariamente su fanworld.it e EFP il 17 marzo 2011.
> 
>   
> **Note iniziali:**  
>  \- Questa storia contiene tutti gli spoiler decisivi della Saga Millefiore, quindi se non l’avere ancora letta… non andate avanti.  
> \- È Hibari-centric; si parte dalla fine della saga: TYL!Hibari ripercorre all’indietro i fatti che l’hanno portato nel "posto" in cui è ora, alternando riflessioni e ricordi.  
> \- Per me il rapporto fra TYL!Hibari e TYL!Tsuna è una meravigliosa incognita su cui fantasticare.  
> \- …so cosa in genere una fangirl vuole: sì, un po’ di lime c’è, ma per quelli che sono i miei standard è talmente poco descrittivo che manco ho messo l’avviso, premendo invece su un rating più alto.  
> \- Avendo letto il manga in inglese e visto l’anime con i sub in italiano, a mezza via mi sono accorta di aver usato per metà termini in inglese e per l’altra metà in italiano: spero di aver sistemato tutto nella revisione, in caso, sorry ç_ç  
> \- Praticamente ‘sta storia è un lungo missing moment, volendo, e siccome io ormai scrivo capitoli da 15mila parole, una mia oneshot non poteva essere meno di 10mila parole (son poco più di 12mila, sorry).  
> Ok, taccio. Buona lettura.

  
**– Di tutte le bugie del lupo (solitario) e del coniglio (pauroso) –**

 

_1\. Tieni conto delle persone che ti sono fedeli._  
 _2\. Ascolta sempre chi ti ha reso più forte._  
 _3\. Hai un grosso debito con Tsunayoshi._

_Immagina un mondo senza Cielo._  


  
  


Gli avevano detto che era andato in superficie per primo e, siccome era dannatamente prevedibile, Hibari era sicuro che l’avrebbe trovato lì fra gli alberi, a fissare quella bara fasulla. E, siccome in qualsiasi epoca era altrettanto dannatamente prevedibile, era sicuro che il suo stesso dieci anni più giovane gli avesse lasciato qualcosa proprio su quella bara.  
Restò impassibile nella sua posa a fissare la schiena di lui da lontano, chiedendosi se per caso Sawada Tsunayoshi, leggendo quelle righe, stesse facendo il solito sorriso che faceva sempre quando si perdeva nei suoi discorsi su come fossero "amici" e non una "Famiglia". O su come fossero "vigilanti" e non "mafiosi", dipendeva anche molto dall’epoca in cui apriva bocca e dalla sua età.  
Fortunatamente, ogni volta che iniziava un discorso simile, subito dopo succedeva qualcosa di abbastanza spiacevole che andava a invalidare la solennità di un momento così "toccante" – solitamente si trattava di una sberla o di un calcio da parte di un astante particolarmente sadico, a volte di un’interpretazione errata del suo discorso da parte del suo cosiddetto braccio destro – e finalmente taceva e passava ai fatti. O andava in Hyper Dying Will Mode. L’ultimo caso era il suo preferito.  
Hibari non si concedeva mai un sospiro, non si concedeva mai neanche di sudare – a meno che una bomba atomica stesse per esplodere sulla Namimori Jr. High School – ma almeno per quella volta decise di permettersi il lusso di espirare a fondo e a lungo appoggiandosi di spalle ad un tronco, vagando mentalmente alla ricerca dei precisi momenti che l’avevano portato lì, non in senso fisico, in senso mentale.  
C’era stato un momento in cui aveva abbandonato la divisa scolastica e la sua fascia del Consiglio Disciplinare; era rimasto impassibile, ma il suo sarcasmo si era impennato fino a diventare un pungente cinismo.  
E il Decimo Vongola aveva festeggiato ciò diventando ironico.  
Quello era stato il momento in cui erano inevitabilmente cresciuti.

 

_Tutto era una questione di territorio, e la scuola era il suo territorio. Non è che fosse un regno di cui lui era il re, era un territorio su cui lui_ imponeva _la tranquillità._  
 _Lui non era un attaccabrighe, no, più semplicemente lui eliminava le ostilità e siccome era suo dovere imporre la tranquillità, non potevano esserci persone più forti di lui: andavano sfidate, schiacciate, sbranate a morte._  
 _Se ne stava sul tetto della scuola a guardare tutto e tutti dall’alto, sorvegliava quell’ambiente e la sua quiete con ossessiva freddezza, finendo così per conoscere nei dettagli ogni suono e ogni ombra dei suoi compagni di scuola senza però fraternizzare mai, perché l’importante era sorvegliare._  
 _Era indispensabile per lui avere un suo territorio, era indispensabile avere una certezza._

 

Non era una questione di territorio, ora lo sa, era una questione di mondo e a quell’età la scuola era il suo mondo.  
Dino l’aveva capito bene: era come la rana nel pozzo. Era giovane.

 

_Sawada Tsunayoshi era interessante solo quando aveva quella fiamma strana sulla fronte, perché improvvisamente taceva smettendo di far casino per la scuola, agiva e diventava perfino forte._  
Wow.  
 _C’era stata quella breve parentesi in cui restava in mutande quando s’infiammava e gli avevano pure riferito che Yamamoto Takeshi aveva affermato che "Certo che diventa davvero figo quando resta in mutande!" cosa quantomeno disdicevole e che aveva affievolito la sua voglia di confrontarsi seriamente con lui._  
 _Soprattutto perché era vietato circolare per la scuola in mutande._  
 _Ad un certo punto gli avevano dato un anello e Dino Cavallone era diventato il suo tutor. Era stato onesto nel dire che a lui di quell’anello non importava affatto, così com’era stato onesto nell’affrontare Dino come avversario e non come insegnante._  
 _Di tutto quello che gli dicevano gliene importava così poco da aver minacciato Dino di buttare l’anello giù dal tetto della scuola._  
 _Sulla sua di strada vedeva solo dei combattimenti, delle minacce da sventare, degli avversari forti con cui scontrarsi e troppa gente che si permetteva di usare la scuola a suo piacimento. Vedeva solo questo, tutto ruotava intorno a questo: combattere per il territorio, combattere per avere una certezza._  
 _La certezza di essere il più forte._

 

Nonostante fossero passati anni e avesse avuto modo per schiarirsi le idee, aveva seriamente dei ricordi molto confusi sul come fosse diventato un Guardiano. Sul serio: come avevano fatto a coinvolgerlo?  
La colpa, o il merito, probabilmente era di quel bambino, Reborn, che aveva sempre saputo usare bene con lui la tecnica del bastone e della carota: gli diceva sempre che avrebbe affrontato qualcuno di forte, lo convinceva a fare questa o quella cosa premendo sempre il solito tasto; sapeva quanto gli piacesse combattere e rinnovare quella certezza a lui cara.  
Reborn era l’insegnante di Sawada Tsunayoshi, logico che l’allievo avrebbe usato la stessa tecnica del maestro.

 

_Spesso, quando quei casinisti gli ronzavano intorno, li sentiva parlare degli elementi atmosferici e di come si relazionano fra di loro._  
 _Sawada Tsunayoshi era il Cielo._  
 _Lui era la Nuvola._  
 _Erano troppo chiassosi, aveva sperato invano che dopo quel grosso casino durante il quale gli avevano distrutto quasi in modo definitivo la scuola e rischiato seriamente di far morire della gente in palestra – sarebbe stato un grosso problema avere un morto in palestra – fosse finalmente tutto finito. Forse si sarebbe annoiato un po’ e gli era dispiaciuto non poter combattere contro il capellone, ma finalmente Namimori sarebbe stata al sicuro._  
 _E invece no, avevano coinvolto la scuola ancora e ancora, portando per i corridoi gente sempre più strana. Per esempio, la sorella di Gokudera Hayato avrebbe dovuto sapere che era vietato portare del cibo avvelenato a scuola, non importava se poi era un’arma, non avrebbe dovuto portare del cibo avvelenato e basta, era contro le regole._  
 _Tutte le volte che per qualche motivo assurdo dovevano coinvolgerlo in un combattimento, il bambino col ciucciotto giallo spingeva Sawada Tsunayoshi ad andare da lui, lo spingeva a parlargli per convincerlo a partecipare o a recarsi in tot posto a tot ora, anche se solitamente il tot posto era guardacaso la scuola._  
 _Il bambino diceva a Sawada Tsunayoshi «Un boss deve sempre occuparsi dei suoi uomini, che razza di boss sei se non sai tenere testa a loro?» poi gli dava un calcio e lo faceva atterrare di proposito su qualcosa di molto fragile. Di proprietà della scuola. E lui ovviamente lo puniva con i suoi tonfa._  
 _Sawada Tsunayoshi piagnucolava come una femminuccia massaggiandosi la testa, tutte le volte. Spesso Hibari si chiedeva perché per il bene della sua dignità non stesse sempre con la fiamma in fronte. Con molto più delle sole mutande addosso, però._  
 _Tutto ciò era molto ridicolo e da erbivori._  
 _Nonostante tutto, Sawada Tsunayoshi andava sempre da lui per provare a convincerlo, copiava la tecnica del bambino e man mano la faceva sua._  
 _Fu così che Hibari pensò che molto probabilmente la quiete sarebbe tornata a Namimori soltanto quando Sawada Tsunayoshi avrebbe finalmente finito la scuola: non ci sarebbe stato nulla di ordinario fino a quando lui l’avrebbe frequentata._  
 _Neanche le sue mutande erano ordinarie, figuriamoci lui._

 

Li aveva sfidati tutti, in quegli anni, ma Sawada Tsunayoshi l’aveva morso a morte soltanto quando non era in Hyper Dying Will Mode, non perché così fosse più facile vincere, ma perché le sue fiamme erano spaventosamente pure. E non in senso tecnico.  
La mente di Sawada Tsunayoshi era semplice, dicevano che era come il Cielo, che tollerava e copriva ogni cosa; quell’erbivoro sorrideva sempre con un pizzico d’imbarazzo quando diceva la parola "amici" e non solo, si arrogava l’inutile diritto di essere preoccupato per lui.

 

_Sawada Tsunayoshi prese l’orribile abitudine di andare da lui e parlare a vanvera, e la cosa più terribile fu che fece ciò progressivamente._  
 _Andava da lui alla Reception, se per caso lo svegliava Hibari lo picchiava, poi in caso al secondo tentativo gli riferiva dove andare per il prossimo combattimento, se la risposta era qualcosa come "Di notte, nel cortile della scuola" dopo il combattimento lo picchiava di nuovo, se si rompeva qualcosa. E iniziò a parlargli._  
 _«Hibari-san ama davvero questa scuola, farebbe di tutto per proteggerla!» sorriso e caffè rovesciato per sbaglio su un divanetto. Colpo di tonfa sulla testa._  
 _Era più o meno iniziato tutto così._  
 _Poi c’era stata la volta in cui si erano incontrati sul tetto della scuola. Hibari se ne stava a fissare il cortile della scuola con espressione attenta e vuota allo stesso tempo, Sawada Tsunayoshi fissava il cielo e sorrideva._  
 _Un erbivoro beota al pascolo._  
 _Su di loro volava l’uccellino a cui aveva insegnato a cantare l’inno della scuola._  
 _«Sai tutto su questa scuola, vero, Hibari-san?» solito sorriso. Non gli rispose neanche, né lo degnò di uno sguardo. «Non fai altro che osservarla e proteggerla e il tetto è come se fosse la tua cittadella! Sei come una spia: anche loro per via del loro mestiere tendono a stare da soli perché si fidano poco degli altri…» aggiunse dubbioso._  
 _«Sawada Tsunayoshi?»_  
 _«Sì, Hibari-san?»_  
 _«Sono di cattivo umore, potrei morderti a morte»._  
 _Lui si portò immediatamente le mani sulla testa, si fece piccolo e scappò via._

 

Era quello il problema: Sawada Tsunayoshi era troppo semplice, le sue fiamme erano realmente pure da far paura.  
Sawada Tsunayoshi non voleva inglobarlo, rispettava il suo voler stare da solo e non voler fraternizzare, ma di volta in volta finiva sempre per parlargli degli altri squinternati della sua banda. Gli raccontava delle condizioni di Chrome Dokuro, di come mangiasse poco e dello strano rapporto affettuoso ma evitante che aveva con i due ex sottoposti di Mukuro Rokudo; di quest’ultimo gli parlava della sua prigionia inumana, di come capisse che mentiva quando diceva che voleva ancora impossessarsi del suo corpo, ma anche di come non capisse cosa allora volesse. Gli diceva delle sue preoccupazioni su Lambo Bovino, su come trovasse ingiusto che un bambino combattesse, gli raccontava degli allenamenti _estremi_ di Sasagawa Ryohei e di come Yamamoto Takeshi non si decidesse a scegliere fra spada e baseball – e di come non apprezzasse il fatto che Reborn lo definisse un assassino nato. Gli parlava di Gokudera Hayato, di quanto fosse sconsiderato e delle sue conclusioni affrettate, ma anche di come fosse incredibilmente e costantemente presente.  
Prima di rendersene conto, Hibari capì che Sawada Tsunayoshi l’aveva fregato: con le sue parole gli aveva inserito nella testa una scheda completa su ogni folle della sua Famiglia, avrebbe saputo sempre dove fossero, avrebbe potuto _spiarli_ sempre, perché in fondo era quello il suo obiettivo di Guardiano, guardarli da lontano.

 

_Quando la scuola finì, il cielo non fu più lo stesso: era cambiato, ma non si trattava soltanto del suo colore, era come se fosse stato squarciato in due da un razzo, da un elemento esterno e artificiale che con la sua essenza non c’entrava nulla._  
 _Era doloroso a guardarsi._  
 _Hibari sapeva che le cose stavano per cambiare, ma sentiva anche che la sua Namimori sarebbe rimasta la stessa per sempre, il posto da sorvegliare e dove far rispettare la sua legge, il suo territorio. Il posto dove essere libero e il più forte, il posto dove_ giocare _ad essere il più forte facendo sempre quello che voleva. Di Sawada Tsunayoshi e i suoi giochetti con la Mafia non ne voleva sapere nulla, quindi, quando finì la scuola e quell’erbivoro tornò di nuovo a chiedergli di recarsi a tot posto a tot ora, lui decise di morderlo a morte._  
 _Sorprendentemente, Sawada Tsunayoshi reagì affrontandolo in Hyper Dying Will Mode – ora sapeva che si chiamava così._  
 _Si pestarono a sangue come due carnivori arrabbiati, arrabbiati per lo stesso motivo, tra l’altro, e per la prima volta Sawada Tsunayoshi l’afferrò per il colletto e gli urlò in faccia._  
 _«Non lo vedi cosa sta succedendo? Non lo vedi come siamo tutti in pericolo? Proteggi Namimori per lo stesso motivo per cui io proteggo i miei amici: perché non è giusto che certe cose accadano, perché si deve ritornare a sorridere. Vuoi la tranquillità a Namimori? Hai idea di quanto io voglia la tranquillità per le persone che mi stanno a cuore? Hai idea di quello che sta succedendo in questo mondo, o per te il mondo è solo Namimori?»_  
La rana nel pozzo _._  
 _Sì, c’era solo Namimori, non poteva esserci altro perché poi sarebbe stato troppo, uno spazio troppo vasto che l’avrebbe costretto a fidarsi degli altri per poterlo gestire e lui non voleva farlo. Ci poteva essere solo quello, non importavano i patetici discorsi di quell’erbivoro sul pericolo imminente, non importava quanto i loro ideali di protezione e giustizia potessero coincidere in alcuni punti: non poteva esserci un altro territorio più grande di Namimori._  
 _«Presentati, domani, Hibari-san» suonò qualcosa come a metà strada fra un ordine e una richiesta._  
 _Il giorno dopo, il cielo dietro la finestra di camera sua piangeva sui primi passi di Byakuran; sul letto c’era posato un completo nero e una camicia viola. La divisa scolastica e la fascia del Consiglio Disciplinare erano chiuse in un cassetto._  
 _Uscì dalla stanza sistemandosi il nodo della cravatta e fissando un punto sul pavimento. Tetsu lo stava aspettando._  
 _«Sei sicuro, Kyo-san?»_  
 _La sua risposta fu un passo avanti verso l’uscita._  
 _Adesso sì che davvero avrebbero avuto tutte le scuse possibili per chiamarlo il Guardiano della Nuvola, ma tanto avrebbe continuato ad occuparsi di Namimori lo stesso: fino a quando avrebbe svolto bene il suo ruolo, perlomeno la scuola sarebbe rimasta integra._  
 _Se tenuta a debita distanza da Sawada Tsunayoshi._  
 _A dirla tutta, lui aveva accettato la sua richiesta proprio per tenerlo lontano dalla scuola._

 

Quelli erano stati gli anni in cui erano diventati uomini, forse anche un po’ prima del dovuto, ma ciascuno di loro lasciò nel proprio cassetto qualcosa.  
Conosceva bene Sawada Tsunayoshi, non per niente l’aveva osservato in tutti quegli anni di scuola, sapeva che non aveva mai alzato le mani o la voce sui suoi amici – sui suoi Guardiani – a meno che non avessero davvero superato il suo incredibile limite di sopportazione. Doveva averlo fatto arrabbiare davvero quella volta, o forse doveva averlo fatto _preoccupare_ davvero quella volta, se era ricorso a quei mezzi smettendo di aver paura dei suoi tonfa.  
Non aveva mai avuto qualcuno che si preoccupasse per lui. Era fastidioso.

 

_Qualche giorno dopo l’investitura, il bambino col ciucciotto gli diede appuntamento in un posto isolato e inaspettatamente all’ora esatta qualcuno quasi gli cadde addosso dall’alto: Sawada Tsunayoshi, calciato dallo stesso bambino. Mentre il ragazzo era ancora impegnato a dire "Hiiiii" massaggiandosi le parti lese, il bambino camminò verso di lui sorridendo sotto la tesa del cappello. «Non vuoi la rivincita per l’altro giorno, Hibari?»_  
 _Non se lo fece dire due volte, prese i tonfa._  
 _Sawada Tsunayoshi emise l’ennesimo "Hiiiii"._  
 _Il bambino lo calciò per farlo rialzare. «Tsuna, devi saper tenere testa ai tuoi uomini. Prova a tenere testa a Hibari: ci sei riuscito una volta, puoi fare di meglio»._  
 _«Hiiiii!»_

 

Erano iniziati così quelli che poi col tempo erano diventati dei veri e propri taciti allenamenti: Hibari cercava una rivincita che non arrivava mai; Sawada Tsunayoshi prese lentamente in mano le redini di quello che doveva essere il loro rapporto fra boss e Guardiano seguendo quel suggerimento di Reborn, combattendo sempre con lui, perché l’unico modo che Hibari conosceva per comunicare con gli altri era quello, combattere.  
Ma lui, Nuvola solitaria e inafferrabile, non riuscì mai una volta a sconfiggere il Cielo.

 

_«Hibari-san, ultimamente sorridi di più» affermò Sawada Tsunayoshi un pomeriggio che erano seduti sotto un albero nel giardino di una grande villa – il boss aveva la cravatta allentata. Lui no. «Però quando sorridi non è mai per un buon motivo» aggiunse con un sorriso ironico._  
 _«Alle volte mi chiedo se sei davvero un idiota e perché mai me lo sto chiedendo». Sì, era diventato più duro, più cinico. Faceva molti sorrisi cattivi._  
 _Gli anni, le perdite, i dolori li stavano cambiando entrambi._  
 _«Posso vedere il tuo Box Heiki?» gli chiese il boss con una sincera curiosità; non vide motivo di non accontentarlo._  
 _Il piccolo riccio si materializzò con la solita espressione intimidita e gli occhietti puntati sul suo padrone._  
 _«Non aver paura, Roll» l’incoraggiò con un sorriso e accarezzandolo, invitandolo così a girarsi verso il boss._  
 _«È un riccio!» si sorprese prendendolo fra le mani e avvicinandolo di più al viso con un sorriso. «Ti somiglia!»_  
 _Sawada Tsunayoshi dovette capire ancor prima che grazie al suo super-intuito da Vongola dallo strano silenzio che quell’ultima aggiunta non gli era piaciuta. Si girò verso di lui con un sorrisetto a mo’ di scusa sulle labbra. «Voleva essere un complimento, Hibari-san»._  
 _Non lo picchiò con i tonfa._  
 _Il boss accarezzò intenerito il musetto del riccio e continuò a parlargli. «I ricci quando avvertono un pericolo si chiudono e si aiutano con i loro aculei, seppur piccoli sanno difendersi benissimo da soli con un’arma infallibile!»_  
 _Non era questa la metafora giusta, lo sapevano entrambi, ma Sawada Tsunayoshi era il Cielo e lo stava coprendo così e andava bene ugualmente._  
 _«Hibari-san, hai visto la pianta della nuova base segreta ideata da Giannini?» gli chiese posando delicatamente Roll a terra._  
 _«Un posto per erbivori»._  
 _«Perfetto, ero sicuro che ti sarebbe piaciuta moltissimo!» un sorriso di un nuovo tipo, più smaliziato._  
 _«Non voglio che sia collegata alla mia»._  
 _«Farò in modo che sia separata dalla tua da una porta segreta, così potrai avere la tua indipendenza e allo stesso tempo potrai comunicare con noi in caso d’urgenza» un sorriso, quello di sempre e che Hibari conosceva da più di un paio di anni._  
 _«Sasagawa Ryohei non potrà mai entrare»._  
 _«Perché me lo dici, se sai già che tu potrai benissimo impedirgli di farlo?» di nuovo il sorriso furbo. «Le nuvole cercano sempre di impedire ai raggi del sole di passare» e ancora una volta il sorriso di sempre._  
 _Richiamò Roll all’interno del Box Heiki. «Credo che Chrome Dokuro e gli altri due vogliano sul serio far evadere Mukuro Rokudo»._  
 _Un’espressione seria, anche questa nuova. «Hai detto "credo"?»_  
 _Non gli rispose, non ripeteva le cose due volte di certo. «Ma non penso che potranno farcela senza un’illusionista». Lo vide farsi pensoso, si alzò da terra. «Torno alla base. La prossima volta che rimandi indietro Tetsu dicendo che preferisci parlare con me» prese i tonfa, «ti morderò a morte»._  
 _Un sorriso sfrontato. «Vuoi allenarti con me, Hibari-san?»_  
 _Non c’era nessuno in quel momento alla villa, i bambini erano via: decise di attaccarlo senza preavviso._  
 _Se il Guardiano della Nuvola era il più forte era anche per quello: si allenava col migliore._  
 _«Riguardo la base» gli disse mentre duellavano, «non fare il tenero, si chiama "base segreta": non fare entrare troppe persone o ti morderò a morte»._  
 _«Ricevuto!»_

 

La Famiglia Gesso aveva continuato la sua avanzata in modo implacabile, le altre famiglie mafiose minori si erano affrettate a correre ai ripari, a rintanarsi nelle fogne più nere come ratti guardando con occhietti vacui e avidi le cose che avrebbero potuto dar loro il potere necessario per apparire migliori agli occhi di Byakuran: gli anelli della Famiglia Vongola.  
Era pericoloso stare continuamente sotto attacco, era opprimente essere attaccati su più fronti, era incredibilmente spaventoso il modo in cui tutti si affannavano intorno ai loro anelli.  
Sawada Tsunayoshi lo sapeva: di questo passo li avrebbero uccisi tutti, non era un’ipotesi, era una certezza, ma non potevano arrendersi.  
E a modo suo non si arrese.

 

_Spalle a terra, fiatone, sapore di sangue in bocca e ossa doloranti. E un X-Glove puntato contro a pochi metri di distanza._  
 _«Dovresti saperlo ormai, Hibari-san: noi combattiamo per la vita, non per la morte, non c’è ragione di morire per un anello. Dammelo»._  
 _Gli aveva tolto la fascia del Consiglio Disciplinare, ora gli stava togliendo l’anello. La prossima volta cosa gli avrebbe tolto?_  
 _Sawada Tsunayoshi gli sorrise, il sorriso buono del ragazzino che credeva nell’amicizia. «Sai bene di essere abbastanza forte anche senza anello, potrai ancora sfidare chi vuoi»._  
 _«Non si tratta di questo»._  
 _La fascia, l’anello… poi cosa?_  
 _«Ah no?» il sorriso furbo dell’uomo che ha imparato a fare il boss. «Non è l’anello a renderti forte? O forse è il Box Heiki? Quanti anelli reggono la tua Fiamma? Ci sono Box Heiki che potrebbero renderti ancora più forte? Chissà…»_  
 _«È una richiesta?»_  
 _«No» scrollò le spalle, «semplice curiosità» gli porse una mano per aiutarlo a rialzarsi._  
 _No, era una_ sfida _._  
 _Non accettò la sua presa, si rialzò da solo. «Quando tornerò con la risposta, ti morderò a morte»._

 

_L’anello che anni prima aveva minacciato di gettare dal tetto della scuola era andato distrutto, ma si era accorto che misteriosamente era stato meno doloroso del previsto._  
 _Forse perché era iniziata lì l’avventura col suo anello, ma era andato sul tetto della scuola._  
 _Alle sue spalle Reborn e Colonnello si stavano prendendo a testate, su di loro Hibird cantava l’inno della scuola._  
 _«Sull’ultimo anello andato ti ho visto piangere, kora!» testata._  
 _«Non è vero, eri tu a piangere» testata._  
 _«Piangevi eccome, rimettiti a piangere, kora!» testata._  
 _«No, rimettiti a piangere tu» testata._  
 _Le due capocce stavano ormai fumando._  
 _Li sentì fermarsi tutto d’un tratto, capì che lo stavano fissando e fece per girarsi e rientrare a scuola._  
 _«Ehi, Hibari» lo richiamò Reborn. Si voltò e gli rivolse un’occhiata inespressiva. «Sei un Guardiano della Nuvola per la tua volontà, una nuvola inafferrabile che va per il cielo per conto suo, non dimenticarlo»._  
 _Non replicò, andò via senza voltarsi._  
 _Forse era per questo che stavolta aveva fatto meno male, perché non c’era bisogno di un anello per dimenticare ciò che era e il suo orgoglio. O forse perché potevano togliergli la scuola, ma non l’intero cielo dove una nuvola poteva correre a piacimento._

 

Non c’era trucco e non c’era inganno nel modo in cui Sawada Tsunayoshi l’aveva coinvolto negli affari della Famiglia Vongola.  
«Abbiamo un obiettivo in comune, Hibari-san, la salvaguardia della tranquillità».  
«Sono abbastanza forte da poter arrivare dove voglio da solo, non ho bisogno di aiuto: soltanto gli erbivori combattono in gruppo».  
«Lo dici per lo stesso motivo per cui tutte le volte che intervieni in battaglia tieni a precisare che sei lì di passaggio o perché hanno distrutto la scuola che frequentavi anni fa?»  
Quante volte avevano avuto quello scambio di battute in quegli anni?  
C’era qualcosa di spaventoso in Sawada Tsunayoshi, perché non poteva essere che spaventoso qualcuno che riusciva a convincere lui e Mukuro Rokudo a non azzannarsi a vicenda e perfino a collaborare.  
Mukuro Rokudo cominciò a passare informazioni alla Mafia in modo indiretto, rivolgendosi sempre verso i _suoi_ server super segreti.  
Molto probabilmente ciò era dovuto al fatto che Mukuro Rokudo non poteva permettere che qualcuno regnasse sul mondo al posto suo, quindi, fino a quando per fermare Byakuran avrebbe dovuto collaborare con i Vongola, l’avrebbe fatto. Ovviamente Hibari aveva esposto la sua teoria a Sawada Tsunayoshi, ma lui aveva guardato il cielo sorridendo e replicandogli con un "Mente".  
Per Sawada Tsunayoshi, lui e Mukuro Rokudo mentivano sempre ed era proprio per questo che finivano per collaborare fra di loro molto più degli altri, perché erano entrambi due bugiardi consapevoli ed entrambi distanti dalla Famiglia.  
Le fiamme di Sawada Tsunayoshi stavano diventando sempre più terrificanti.

 

_Per una coincidenza calcolata al millimetro, s’incontrarono presso una delle ville della Famiglia Vongola in Italia._  
 _Erano sul terrazzo, appoggiati alla ringhiera di marmo. Sawada Tsunayoshi aveva come sempre l’aspetto di uno che si era appena svegliato, sia sulla faccia che nell’abbigliamento, ma forse il suo segreto era questo: stare perennemente sospeso fra sogno e realtà, fra ideali innocenti e realismo crudo._  
 _Hibird volò verso di loro cinguettando festoso. «Tsunayoshi! Tsunayoshi!» e ignorando il padrone andò a posarsi sul dorso della mano del boss, che gli sorrise smaliziato._  
 _«Ha imparato a dire il mio nome, Kyoya!»_  
 _Gli puntò un tonfa contro._  
 _Si corresse. «Per un caso sorprendente, sa il mio nome, Hibari-san» fece il sorriso di sempre; Hibird gli volò sulla spalla._  
 _Il boss si fece serio e si rivolse a guardare il cielo con espressione accigliata. «È strano per te volermi incontrare di persona, che succede?»_  
 _«Irie Shoichi si sta avvicinando a noi»._  
 _La reazione di Sawada Tsunayoshi arrivò prima ancora che da un cambiamento sul suo volto da una strana luce nel suo sguardo, la stessa luce con cui era solito promettere al nemico che gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare, perché per quanto il Cielo potesse abbracciare e tollerare ogni cosa, su certe cose non poteva passare oltre._  
 _«Riesci a capire le sue intenzioni?»_  
 _«No, credo però che voglia contattarci, ma non è solo questo il problema»._  
 _«Cos’altro c’è?»_  
 _«I vertici non sono contenti della tua condotta, credono che tu stia distruggendo la Famiglia Vongola»._  
 _Sawada Tsunayoshi sorrise fissando il cielo, si appoggiò alla ringhiera con i gomiti e posò il mento sul palmo della mano. «Credono bene, il mio obiettivo è proprio questo. Siamo vigilanti, non mafiosi»._  
 _«Hai fatto distruggere gli anelli, era certo che dopo ti sarebbero rivoltati contro» glielo disse con lo stesso tono con cui solitamente prima di una battaglia gli diceva "Se vuoi morire, muori"; lui scrollò le spalle e andò oltre._  
 _«In base alle tue informazioni, cosa mi consigli di fare?»_  
 _«I vertici si stanno stringendo intorno alla Squadra Assassina Indipendente dei Varia, sotto il Nono, credo che dovresti allacciare dei contatti con loro»._  
 _Sawada Tsunayoshi fece il sorriso furbo di ha imparato a fare il boss. «Non hanno ancora capito la natura di Xanxus, a quanto vedo»._  
 _«Perché, tu sì?» ribatté sarcastico._  
 _Si rivolse verso di lui sorridendo. «Xanxus è un Vongola fino in fondo, molto più di quanto lo sia io»._  
 _Hibari all’epoca non capì bene quello che voleva dirgli, fece una smorfia sarcastica e assecondò i suoi strani ragionamenti._  
 _«Manderò uno dei Guardiani dai Varia» continuò il boss, cominciando ad elencare i suoi subordinati con le dita, «non Gokudera-kun, perché i risultati sarebbero disastrosi, non Yamamoto perché si perderebbe troppo in compromessi e non ne abbiamo il tempo…»_  
 _«Sasagawa Ryohei?» intuì._  
 _Gli annuì. «Sì, manderò lui. Per lui sarà anche una buona occasione per allenarsi con Lussuria»._  
 _«Se prima non lo stuprerà» aggiunse lui._  
 _Il boss scoppiò in una risata fragorosa. Hibari lo ignorò._  
 _«Cosa facciamo con Irie Shoichi?» tornò sul discorso; Sawada Tsunayoshi sembrò pensarci sopra con attenzione._  
 _«Per ora restiamo ad osservare fin dove si spingerà, l’importante è sapere sempre dove si trovi, e so che su questo posso contare su di te»._  
 _Sawada Tsunayoshi dava sempre per scontato che poteva fare affidamento su di lui, era irritante il modo in cui aveva sempre ragione. Avrebbe dovuto cercare qualcosa che mandasse in corto circuito il suo Hyper Intuition._  
 _Sentirono degli schiamazzi dal basso: i due mocciosi, Lambo Bovino e I-Pin, erano usciti fuori in giardino, stavano litigando; non importava che adesso fossero due adolescenti, i loro comportamenti erano soltanto peggiorati, a suo parere._  
 _Vide il boss osservarli con tenerezza; Hibird lasciò la sua spalla e volò giù verso i ragazzi._  
 _«Stai per ripartire di nuovo?» gli chiese Sawada Tsunayoshi senza guardarlo._  
 _«Sì, ho giusto un aereo fra un paio di ore»._  
 _«Come vanno le tue ricerche sui Box Heiki?»_  
 _«Più si va avanti, più il mistero s’infittisce»._  
 _«Sii cauto»._  
 _«Non c’è bisogno che tu me lo dica»._  
 _La verità era che piuttosto era Sawada Tsunayoshi ad essere cauto quando gli chiedeva delle sue ricerche, probabilmente perché era un modo indiretto per domandargli come stava: se le cose andavano bene, lui era in perfetta forma, non era mai il caso di porgli stupide domande sul suo stato di salute. Era lo stato dell’orgoglio di Hibari a dettare legge sul corpo di Hibari, né più né meno._  
 _La voce di Sasagawa Kyoko risuonò dal basso: la videro uscire in giardino per riprendere i due mocciosi._  
 _Hibari vide gli occhi del boss saettare su di lei, giusto un attimo prima di dirgli «Fai buon viaggio»._  
 _«Come mai lei è qui?» gli chiese ancor prima di pensarlo._  
 _«Ultimamente è molto preoccupata per il fratello» scrollò le spalle, «ho pensato che un viaggio all’estero le avrebbe fatto bene… sia a lei, sia ai ragazzi. Kyoko-chan è sempre stato un valido supporto, per noi»._  
 _«Un supporto debole» ribatté freddamente._  
 _«Hibari-san!» uno sguardo di rimprovero._  
 _«I tuoi uomini sono il tuo supporto. Vedi di ricordartelo» gli rivolse le spalle e andò via senza aggiungere altro, lasciando che lo richiamasse ancora una volta senza dargli ascolto._

 

Sawada Tsunayoshi non lo costringeva mai a stare con gli altri, gli andava sempre bene quello che faceva, appoggiava le sue bugie consapevoli.  
Sawada Tsunayoshi l’aveva reso forte, ancor più di Dino, perché gli aveva mostrato cosa c’era oltre le mura di Namimori.  
«Namimori è stato soltanto un allenamento, Hibari-san» gli diceva spesso, «per tutti quando si è ragazzi il proprio mondo è la scuola, ma quando si cresce ci si rende conto che la realtà è un’altra».  
Avrebbe dovuto però spezzarsi per poter proteggere qualcosa di più grande di Namimori, era impossibile farlo da integri, e lui non poteva spezzarsi, non poteva farsi in mille pezzi perché ciò avrebbe significato soltanto fallire: non poteva usare punti di appoggio, non poteva collaborare con gli altri Guardiani, non poteva spezzare il suo orgoglio.  
«Devi invece spezzarti per non piegarti, Hibari-san» gli disse prima che partisse per la sua ricerca. «Usa tutte le risorse che hai per andare in ogni dove, spezzati pure quanto vuoi instillando la tua forza in dei punti nevralgici: diventerai più forte. Il tuo vero orgoglio, la tua disciplina, è il non piegarsi mai. La tua volontà è sempre stata solo tua, fai sempre solo quello che ti piace».  
I punti in cui si era spezzato – le sue basi segrete, i server, le sue ricerche – erano state soltanto diramazioni della sua forza, non aveva chiesto aiuto a nessuno e come risultato era diventato più forte.  
Avrebbe dovuto davvero trovare un modo per bloccare l’Hyper Intuition di Sawada Tsunayoshi, perché stava diventando fastidioso.  
Così fastidioso.

 

_Era davvero come una Nuvola che andava per il Cielo per conto proprio, inafferrabile e solitaria, perennemente sulla soglia della porta. La porta che Sawada Tsunayoshi gli apriva sempre, tutte le volte che s’incontravano._  
 _Era sempre più difficile incontrarsi e passare delle informazioni, soprattutto per i grossi giri che faceva per far perdere le sue tracce ai Millefiore. I suoi stessi nemici non sapevano più se lui fosse un nemico o un alleato dei Vongola, e sempre più spesso si ritrovava a chiedersi se ormai le sue azioni fossero sature della tipica follia di Sawada Tsunayoshi, perché quegli alti e bassi erano tipicamente suoi: dall’"Hiiiii" agli X-Gloves in meno di tre secondi; dall’Italia con menefreghismo al Giappone per salvare i suoi alleati in meno di tre secondi._  
 _Pazzesco. E fastidioso._  
 _Stavano procedendo con la costruzione di altre basi segrete più piccole, sempre più spesso lui e Sawada Tsunayoshi finivano per incontrarsi di nascosto in delle sale per gli allenamenti, quasi testandole con i loro attacchi in pieno allenamento – no, ufficialmente non erano allenamenti, ma sfide._  
 _Sawada Tsunayoshi non veniva mai ai loro allenamenti con il suo completo da boss, ma sempre con dei vestiti sportivi fatti con una fibra speciale prodotta da Leon, il camaleonte del bambino._  
 _«So che ci tieni alla tua divisa» gli aveva detto porgendogli degli altri vestiti, «cambiati, questi sono fatti con una fibra resistente alle Fiamme»._  
 _Avrebbe voluto – o dovuto? – picchiarlo con i tonfa e morderlo a morte per quell’affermazione sfacciata e quel mezzo ordine, ma gli aveva dato dei vestiti simili alla sua vecchia divisa delle medie, quindi non riuscì a farlo._  
 _Quella volta – fu una delle ultime, ma all’epoca non poteva saperlo – entrò nella sala per gli allenamenti e lo trovò sdraiato a terra in un angolo, quasi in perfetta posizione fetale._  
 _«Sawada Tsunayoshi»._  
 _«Due minuti, sono stanco» e aprì un occhio parandosi preventivamente la testa con le mani. «Due minuti, non picchiarmi» ripeté, e infatti aveva già messo le mani sui tonfa._  
 _Hibari lasciò volare Hibird per la sala immensa e vuota e si sedette a terra accanto a lui, poggiando le spalle al muro._  
 _Sawada Tsunayoshi indossava sempre maglie su cui campeggiava il numero ventisette, probabilmente perché era il suo numero preferito o fortunato. Una cosa molto da erbivori, badare al fattore fortuna._  
 _Sawada Tsunayoshi con il volto stanco, gli occhi chiusi, sdraiato in quel modo e con quegli abiti addosso gli ricordò com’era a quindici anni: un coniglio bugiardo._  
 _Sawada Tsunayoshi era un coniglio bugiardo, diceva sempre che non avrebbe mai fatto questa o quella cosa pericolosa, ma poi se i suoi amici erano in pericolo arrivava a fare da scudo umano o a provocare il nemico fino a diventare lui l’obiettivo. Quanti uomini erano disposti a fare una cosa simile? Poteva essere un carnivoro quanto voleva, ma c’erano cose di Sawada Tsunayoshi che lo colpivano in pieno con una potenza inaspettata. Perché lui, in verità, era un lupo bugiardo._  
 _E gli ritornava in mente il solito scambio di battute._  
 _«Abbiamo un obiettivo in comune, Hibari-san, la salvaguardia della tranquillità»._  
 _«Sono abbastanza forte da poter arrivare dove voglio da solo, non ho bisogno di aiuto: soltanto gli erbivori combattono in gruppo»._  
 _«Lo dici per lo stesso motivo per cui tutte le volte che intervieni in battaglia tieni a precisare che sei lì di passaggio o perché hanno distrutto la scuola che frequentavi anni fa?»_  
 _Era solo un lupo solitario bugiardo._  
 _Sawada Tsunayoshi era così fastidioso. Come la sua pretesa di "tornare a sorridere": secondo lui stavano facendo tutto questo per "tornare a sorridere"._  
 _Se la ricordava ancora la risata da quindicenne di Sawada Tsunayoshi, con Gokudera Hayato perennemente al suo fianco ad urlare "Juudaime" con tono disperato, Yamamoto Takeshi con un braccio continuamente intorno alle sue spalle, Lambo Bovino a ronzargli intorno ai piedi misteriosamente anche a scuola e per sottofondo Sasagawa Ryohei con le braccia alzate ad urlare in modo ridicolo qualcosa all’estremo. Poco lontano, la nebbia di Mukuro Rokudo che sussurrava di volersi impossessare del corpo di Sawada Tsunayoshi, e lui?_  
 _Lui sul tetto della scuola che li osserva dall’alto con un braccio a penzoloni oltre il muro e lo sguardo vuoto e attento allo stesso tempo. Ma al centro di tutto, Sawada Tsunayoshi_ sorrideva _. Lontano da lui, vicino a delle mani che lo toccavano di continuo con la scusa di essere amici, Sawada Tsunayoshi sorrideva e copriva e colorava tutto come il Cielo._  
 _Quel sorriso dettava legge e compito dei suoi Guardiani era proteggerlo._  
 _Si tolse la giacca e la usò per coprirgli le spalle nel sonno; esitò per un lungo attimo prima di accarezzargli la testa infilando le dita fra i capelli e poi la sua mano restò lì, sulla testa di Tsunayoshi, in un gesto dal peso indefinibile perché lui voleva che fosse così, indefinito._  
 _Si augurò che lui stesse davvero dormendo, perché altrimenti avrebbe dovuto definire bene cosa stava facendo e l’unica cosa che sapeva di certo era che ciò somigliava più o meno ad una certa tenerezza che di solito riservava a Hibird e Roll, perfino la posa era uguale, e questo era ridicolo – perché non poteva trattare un essere umano come trattava un suo animaletto – umiliante – perché non era capace di farlo, si sentiva goffo – e fastidiosa – perché voleva tanto farlo e non riusciva ad allontanare la mano._  
 _Quelle spalle voleva coprirle, su quel sonno voleva vegliare, quel sorriso voleva proteggerlo._  
 _Aspettò che lui si muovesse dando cenno di stare per svegliarsi, per togliere la mano e la giacca dalle sue spalle con un gesto fluido e veloce._

 

Si era detto che era stato solo un gioco, quel gesto, solo una sfida con se stesso per provare com’era comportarsi da erbivoro e avere una debolezza. Il fatto che quella debolezza avesse un nome e un cognome e stesse diventando onnipresente era qualcosa di secondario e irrilevante.  
Poi il gioco aveva smesso di essere solo duro ed era diventato spietato.

 

_Irie Shoichi, fidatissimo compagno e subordinato di Byakuran, era in un appartamento supersegreto dei Vongola. Era nella stessa stanza col Decimo Vongola, che lo stava ascoltando in piedi accanto ad una finestra._  
 _Tutta quella situazione era assurda, tutto quello che Irie Shoichi stava dicendo era assurdo, ma per quanto l’Hyper Intuition di Sawada Tsunayoshi su di lui fosse fastidioso, in quella situazione era l’unica loro arma._  
 _E il Decimo Vongola aveva capito che Irie Shoichi diceva il vero._  
 _Quella era la loro unica possibilità. Dopo non ci sarebbe stato più nessun Cielo da proteggere._  
 _«Ho capito, farò come hai detto» queste le sue parole dopo aver ricevuto l’ordine da parte del boss. Poi vide la preoccupazione sul volto del Decimo Vongola e fece l’unica cosa che in quel momento poteva rassicurare entrambi: sorrise in modo sarcastico e sfacciato, nel modo in cui gli urlava sempre tacitamente in faccia che era proprio rimasto un erbivoro._  
 _Quando chiuse la porta alle sue spalle, lasciando nuovamente da soli il boss ed Irie Shoichi, si sorprese nel constatare che la sua mente si fosse completamente svuotata e congelata._  
 _Sawada Tsunayoshi sarebbe ufficialmente morto, soltanto lui ed Irie Shoichi avrebbero saputo che non era vero._  
 _Un mondo senza Cielo._

 

_Mancava poco ormai all’ultimo giorno da vivo di Sawada Tsunayoshi, il boss gli chiese di incontrarsi nell’ultima base segreta dei Vongola che ancora Giannini non aveva terminato di costruire, la prima di cui gli avesse mai mostrato la pianta. Il giorno dopo, Hibari sarebbe ripartito di nuovo._  
 _Da dietro la porta scorrevole e automatica della sala per gli allenamenti, sentì la vibrazione delle Fiamme del boss; si stava allenando da solo, cosa del tutto inutile, tra l’altro, visto che da lì a poco sarebbe consapevolmente finito in una bara._  
 _Entrò e lo vide sospeso in alto; era forte, risoluto e fiero come quando diceva che non avrebbe mai perdonato un nemico._  
 _Patetico._  
 _La porta si chiuse, il boss scese davanti a lui._  
 _«Come mai hai chiesto di vedermi, Sawada Tsunayoshi?»_  
 _«Dobbiamo discutere di alcune cose» tagliò corto andando a sedersi a terra in un angolo per riposarsi; lui restò in piedi a guardarlo con finto occhio critico._  
 _«Tipo il tuo testamento?»_  
 _Finse di non sentirlo. «Dovrai allenare il me stesso di dieci anni fa: nessuno meglio di te conosce le mie tecniche di combattimento, nessuno meglio di te sa come far uscir fuori le mie abilità in poco tempo»._  
 _Era vero, glielo concesse._  
 _«E nessuno meglio di te» continuò il boss con un sorriso astuto, «sa avere meno pietà di me»._  
 _«Sei sempre stato un erbivoro»._  
 _«Lo so»._  
 _«Ti tratterò da erbivoro»._  
 _«So anche questo. Come so che ti sopporterò. Fra i miei Guardiani sei l’unico contro cui posso combattere senza aver paura di fargli male»._  
 _Era un complimento, gli concesse anche quello._  
 _«Io invece ho sempre_ voluto _farti male»._  
 _«So pure questo» un sorriso sia benevolo sia sfacciato. «Tu hai sempre avuto intenzioni omicida nei miei confronti» un sospiro spazientito. «Un’altra cosa… il Trial. Forse sarà lo stesso Reborn a proporlo, nel caso dovrai farlo tu»._  
 _Si guardarono seriamente negli occhi._  
 _Hibari incrociò le braccia al petto, per la prima volta perplesso. «Nella storia dei Vongola mai nessuno ha affrontato il Trial così giovane»._  
 _«Hai paura di uccidermi?» di nuovo un sorriso sfacciato._  
Il Decimo Vongola era sicuro che il se stesso dieci anni più giovane avrebbe superato il Trial.  
 _«Ti costringerò a mostrarmi le tue vere abilità, oppure ti ucciderò»._  
 _«Contavo proprio su questo» annuì ironico._  
 _«Il Sawada Tsunayoshi che conoscevo dieci anni fa non era neanche l’ombra di quello che sei adesso,_ Decimo _» marcò bene l’ultima parola, chiamandolo col suo appellativo in italiano. Lo vide trasalire appena. «Cosa ti aspetti da lui?»_  
 _Lo guardò seriamente negli occhi mostrando per un lungo attimo tutti i suoi dolori e anche i suoi anni – per quanto fosse strano, il più delle volte il boss sembrava un eterno adolescente infuso dei suoi stessi ideali. «Ti capita mai di sentirti stanco, Hibari?»_  
 _Aveva dimenticato il "san", ma tanto sarebbe finito in una bara a breve, tanto valeva aspettare. Solo per quella volta._  
 _«No»._  
 _Gli sorrise, il sorriso che gli faceva sempre quando replicava con "Menti". «Siamo adulti pieni di dolori e perdite, loro sono ancora giovani e forti: si ritroveranno davanti ad un futuro che non è sereno come quello che pensavamo avremmo avuto a quell’età e proprio per questo combatteranno con più forza di quanta ne abbiamo noi. E tu, come spianerai il cammino al te stesso dieci anni più giovane?»_  
 _«Non sarò mica così stupido da farmi sostituire»._  
 _Di nuovo il sorriso da "Menti". «Ti do un consiglio: fagli capire che deve spezzarsi. Ci sono avversari in quest’epoca che tu non puoi sconfiggere perché non hai più l'anello, ma lui sì, e il te stesso di dieci anni fa non era neanche l’ombra dell’Hibari Kyoya che conosco» ripeté le sue stesse parole. «Per poter usare quell’anello e sconfiggere quei nemici deve capire che deve spezzarsi, deve "fallire"»._  
 _Quel suo Hyper Intuition l’avrebbe distrutto prima o poi, doveva assolutamente schiacciarlo. Forse ucciderlo da piccolo sarebbe stata un’ottima soluzione._  
 _«Non mi farò sostituire» ribadì._  
 _«Va bene» annuì sorridendo. "Menti"._  
 _Nel silenzio denso di attesa, ansia e implicita sofferenza che seguì, Hibari non riuscì a non porgli quella domanda. «Perché, fra tutti i Guardiani, per questo piano hai scelto me?» Era sempre stato un esterno, del resto, non faceva pienamente parte del gruppetto: mai confondersi con gli erbivori._  
 _«E me lo chiedi pure?» sorriso sfacciato e occhi socchiusi con la testa poggiata al muro e il viso rivolto al tetto. «Non fai parte del gruppo, Hibari, non resti mai coinvolto dalle loro emozioni e sai agire con freddezza. Inoltre» riaprì gli occhi e li puntò nei suoi, «nessuno potrà leggerti in volto la differenza fra il sapermi morto e il sapermi vivo»._  
 _Per la seconda volta sentì la sua mente completamente svuotata e congelata._  
 _Era patetico, deludente, fastidioso._  
 _Così fastidioso._  
 _Hibari l’attaccò senza preavviso con l’intento cieco di ucciderlo._  
 _La sala per gli allenamenti si riempì in un attimo delle vibrazioni delle Fiamme e del rumore delle esplosioni. Quel dannato Sawada Tsunayoshi aveva davvero intenzione di farsi uccidere da lui, allora._  
 _I pugni allo stomaco, i calci dati all’improvviso sulla schiena e le gomitate sulla faccia non erano di certo meno dolorose di quello che stava sentendo dentro, eppure perché almeno quella volta non gridava quello che pensava? Forse perché combattere, mordere fino alla morte, era sempre stato l’unico modo per dimostrare quello che sentiva._  
 _Ma la rabbia che sentiva era troppa e l’accecava e Sawada Tsunayoshi era più forte di lui: il boss finì per bloccarlo a mezz’aria chiudendo le mani sulle sue._  
 _«Ti ho scoperto»._  
 _La voce era stata incolore, non c’era stata né durezza né un tentativo di umiliazione dietro quell’affermazione._  
 _Sawada Tsunayoshi l’aveva scoperto._  
 _O meglio, Sawada Tsunayoshi l’aveva costretto a scoprirsi. Provocandolo._  
 _Replicò nell’unico modo che conosceva: un calcio violento al plesso solare, fino a farlo schiantare a terra._  
 _Hibari atterrò in piedi a pochi metri da lui guardandolo mentre si riprendeva restando seduto; erano entrambi col fiatone e sporchi di sangue e di polvere delle macerie – avevano fatto dei grossi buchi sulle pareti, durante la lotta._  
 _«Ti ucciderò»._  
 _«Kyoya…»_  
 _«Ti ucciderò»._  
 _«Come vuoi»._  
 _Ecco,_ questa _era la parte umiliante: sapere che Tsunayoshi aveva capito che lui intendeva l’esatto contrario._  
 _Si avvicinò a lui fulmineo, lo sollevò afferrandolo bruscamente per il colletto e lo baciò sulla bocca. Un bacio compreso fra un attimo –_ ora, qui, adesso _– e una vita intera –_ non si sa se resteremo vivi, fa’ che duri abbastanza _._  
 _«Fatti uccidere da qualcuno che non sia io e sarai morto sul serio»._  
 _Tsunayoshi non gli rispose, solo lo baciò a sua volta prima che lui rilasciasse la presa per farlo ricadere a terra malamente, perché Hibari non trattava mai gentilmente nessuno, perfino quando salvava qualcuno: lo toglieva dalla traiettoria del pericolo prendendolo a calci. Sì, non trattava mai gentilmente nessuno quando i suoi sentimenti erano troppo forti, semplicemente esplodeva e toglieva dal pericolo i suoi affetti nel modo più brusco, semplicemente esplodeva e invece di baciare mordeva._  
 _Semplicemente lo bloccò sul pavimento sotto di sé per farlo suo, arrabbiato con lui – perché era doloroso essere capito così tanto, lo spingeva a chiudersi come un riccio e a fargli male con i suoi aculei – e con se stesso – perché doveva farsi male facendogli male?_  
 _Il ricordo più nitido che ha di quell’attimo bruciante sono le loro mani e loro braccia che cercano ripetutamente di stringere forte il collo o il viso dell’altro, come ad ingabbiarsi a vicenda consapevoli però che nuvole e cielo non si possono ingabbiare. Nuvole e cielo si appartengono e basta._  
 _Dopo non si concesse neanche di guardarlo steso al suo fianco – non era un lusso da concedersi in quel momento, sarebbe esploso e non l’avrebbe lasciato andare via – e si rivestì dandogli le spalle._  
 _Seduto a terra mentre si riallacciava le scarpe, sentì alle sue spalle che anche lui si stava rivestendo lentamente. Lo sentì appoggiare piano il dorso, anzi, una nocca della mano contro la sua schiena ancora nuda._  
 _«Kyoya»._  
 _Non era una richiesta né un ammonimento, quindi non si girò, né replicò qualcosa._  
 _«Kyoya?»_  
Quella _invece fu una richiesta, ma ancora una volta non si girò, né replicò. Perché Tsunayoshi voleva salutarlo._  
 _Non ne avevano il tempo e lui non voleva neanche salutarlo, perché non l’aveva salutato mai – ogni volta voltava le spalle e andava via – e non gli andava di farlo soprattutto in quel momento: come si può salutare un Cielo che il giorno dopo non ci sarà più? Esisteva davvero un modo adeguato per farlo?_  
 _Alla fine, però, decise di rispondergli a suo modo. «Farò come hai detto, e poi ti ucciderò» rindossò la camicia e fece per rialzarsi; sentì un fruscio – sicuramente Tsunayoshi stava rindossando la camicia a sua volta – poi lo sbuffo di un sorriso furbo._  
 _«Mettiti in fila: se tutto va bene, probabilmente Mukuro sarà libero. Sai questo cosa significa…»_  
 _Restò fermo nella sua posizione, anzi, nelle sue intenzioni. «Ti ucciderò»._  
 _«Fa’ come vuoi»._  
 _Gli lasciava sempre fare quello che voleva, Tsunayoshi sapeva che lasciarlo libero era l’unico modo per avere la sua fedeltà più assoluta._  
 _Così fastidioso._  
 _Con uno scatto veloce si voltò verso di lui, gli allargò il colletto della camicia ancora slacciata e gli morse una spalla fino a farlo gemere di dolore. Ecco, ora in teoria avrebbe dovuto capirlo cosa intenda con "a morte"._  
 _«Ritornerò, Kyoya. Ritornerò» glielo promise con un sorriso buono da ragazzino ingenuo mentre gli accarezzava la testa ancora china sulla sua spalla._  
 _Decise che non voleva sentirgli dire altro: prese la giacca e andò via._

 

_Era in Italia, quando successe._  
 _Tetsu entrò nella sua stanza con espressione sconvolta e terrorizzata. E con gli occhi lucidi._  
 _«Kyo-san! Kyo-san…»_  
 _«Che succede?» il sospetto fu un serpente velenoso intorno al cuore._  
 _«Sawada… Hanno ucciso Sawada!»_  
 _Per la terza volta la sua mente diventò vuota e congelata._  
 _Aveva un bicchiere in mano._  
 _«Lasciami solo» gli ordinò._  
 _«Kyo-san…»_  
 _«Hai sentito quello che ho detto?»_  
 _In quel momento doveva sembrare talmente fermo da fare paura. Tetsu chinò la testa e andò via ancora più sconvolto di prima._  
 _Non importava che fosse finto, se tutto fosse andato male non l’avrebbe più rivisto. Non importava quanto fosse una bugia, l’impatto era sconcertante._  
 _Su di lui nessuno avrebbe notato la differenza fra il saperlo morto e il saperlo vivo, eh?_  
 _Nel ghiaccio secco della sua mente ricomparvero dei frammenti della loro ultima notte insieme. L’unica._  
 _Che razza di discorsi faceva Sawada Tsunayoshi?_  
 _«Ritornerò, Kyoya. Ritornerò»._  
Che razza di promesse faceva Tsunayoshi?!  
 _Per la prima volta nella sua vita, perse_ davvero _il controllo: fece sfracellare il bicchiere a terra. Restando però impassibile. Gelido._  
 _L’avrebbe ucciso. Non importava se avesse ucciso il suo ridicolo se stesso di dieci anni fa o la patetica versione adulta che aveva baciato, l’avrebbe ucciso. Uno dei due o magari entrambi, se possibile, ma l’avrebbe fatto fuori._  
 _Adesso o mai più._

 

Nessuno conosceva i Guardiani meglio di Sawada Tsunayoshi, senza di lui erano persi.  
Ricordava bene com’era stato il cielo il giorno dopo.  
Il sole non c’era più, non si trovava, forse non trovava più nemmeno se stesso perché non capiva per chi doveva brillare, chi c’era da scaldare.  
C’era una tempesta fuori controllo, perché non c’era più una mano abbastanza leggera da guidare tutta quella potenza distruttiva in una sola direzione con un unico gesto.  
La pioggia cadeva statica e tagliente, impassibile, le gocce erano come lame assassine perché non c’era più un sorriso che potesse ricordargli che la pioggia non uccide, ma lava via ogni cosa.  
I fulmini si mostravano a scatti violenti, come se realizzassero a tratti che dovevano farlo, per poi tacere in un mare di incredulità, perché non c’era più nessuno a tendergli la mano con pazienza per dirgli "No, non si fa, ora invece sì".  
La nebbia era bassa, s’incagliava ai piedi sinuosa e serpeggiante con l’egoistica pretesa di far inciampare tutti insieme a lei – lui. Era qualcosa di indescrivibile e per questo inquietante.  
Le nuvole nere riempivano il cielo, perché così doveva essere: era parte del piano, no? Tutto adesso era nelle sue mani, nell’inutile attesa che qualcuno dieci anni più giovane e non degno di riempire quel decimo posto arrivasse.

 

_Il quindicenne Sawada Tsunayoshi era arrivato, la notizia si diffuse dentro la Famiglia con un mare di voci basite, come quando un pettegolezzo si diffonde fra i corridoi della scuola._  
 _Sawada Tsunayoshi aveva mantenuto la parola, era_ più o meno _tornato._ Più o meno _._  
 _Era ansioso di vederlo, e quando l’avrebbe rivisto… gli avrebbe fatto sputare sangue dandogli un manrovescio. Non l’avrebbe picchiato con i tonfa, no, l’avrebbe preso a sberle come si fa con i marmocchi._  
Insopportabile ragazzino venuto a prendere il posto dell’unico uomo a cui era fedele _._  
 _Avrebbe mandato tutto all’aria, lo sapeva. Ma prima di lui avrebbero mandato tutto all’aria quel perenne esaltato del suo cosiddetto braccio destro e quell’altro idiota che, non si sa perché, ma aveva sempre da ridere. Nelle loro versioni adolescenziali erano possibilmente peggio, due mine vaganti._  
 _La prima volta che rivide il quindicenne Sawada Tsunayoshi dopo dieci anni – erano davvero dieci anni che non lo vedeva in quella sorta di forma? – stava per sferrare il colpo di grazia a Gamma dei Black Spell. Sawada Tsunayoshi aveva osato presentarsi davanti a lui con un braccio fasciato. Era di già con un braccio fasciato._  
 _«Voi due siete in ritardo» ecco cosa gli disse per prima, riaccarezzando l’idea di dargli un ceffone._  
 _«Hibari-san!»_  
 _Quell’esclamazione di gioia e sollievo infranse tutto. Quel sorriso… quel sorriso ingenuo fatto di sogni, speranze e utopie così… così pateticamente inverosimili e proprio per questo pungenti come spilli al cuore… quel sorriso era tornato_ da lui _. E non poté fare a meno di sorridergli a sua volta, accorgendosi troppo tardi che per quel ragazzino sarebbe stata la prima volta che "Hibari-san" gli sorrideva in modo non solo sarcastico, ma anche bonario._  
 _«Cosa ti è successo, Sawada Tsunayoshi?»_  
 _"DIMMI COSA DIAVOLO TI E’ SUCCESSO AL BRACCIO PRIMA CHE TI MORDA A MORTE!"_  
 _Era così difficile tenere i proprio pensieri per sé, così tanto che come prima cosa decise di allontanarsi al più presto da lui._

 

_Non era facile stare in contatto con gli altri in quelle condizioni e per giunta lui si spostava continuamente: la lettera di Dino Cavallone, infatti, gli arrivò con ritardo, la data era antecedente alle prime notizie sulla ricomparsa di Tsunayoshi._  
 _Dino Cavallone – detto anche "quell’idiota pieno di tatuaggi" – era il suo maestro; questo ovviamente non l’avrebbe ammesso mai ad alta voce, ma lo era._  
 _C’erano due persone a cui doveva tanto perché l’avevano reso più forte, e se la seconda era Tsunayoshi, la prima era Dino._  
 _Dino lo chiamava "Kyoya" e si preoccupava per lui come Reborn si preoccupava per Tsunayoshi. Dino e Tsunayoshi erano le uniche persone a cui dava retta, considerando che non seguiva neanche i consigli di Tetsu, e guardacaso entrambi usavano le Fiamme del Cielo, entrambi portavano Armonia._  
 _Dino era il "fratello maggiore" di Tsunayoshi ed effettivamente erano entrambi abbastanza pateticamente idioti ed involontariamente sconclusionati da poterlo realmente esserlo. Non era strano che lui avesse un legame "speciale" con entrambi._  
 _Il suo maestro lo conosceva meglio di chiunque altro, forse anche meglio di Tsunayoshi – o forse no – e sorprendentemente appariva sempre nel momento giusto per sostenerlo o aiutarlo a migliorarsi, proprio come faceva Reborn con Tsunayoshi._  
 _Dino aveva capito ancor prima di lui stesso cosa lo legava a Tsunayoshi._  
 _Quella lettera con l’inchiostro pasticciato però – dov’era Romario mentre Dino scriveva quella lettera? – in cui provava maldestramente a tirarlo su di morale per la morte di Tsunayoshi era talmente oltre da fargli inarcare il sopracciglio._  
 _Però…_  
 _"Kyoya, sii forte. Lui ti considerava il più forte dei suoi Guardiani, è stato il primo a darti una fiducia incondizionata, anche quando ti rifiutavi di essere quel che sei, di accettare la tua stessa natura… non eri fatto solo per Namimori, potevi dare di più e hai dato di più. Non deluderlo, continua ad essere il più forte"._  
 _Per un lungo attimo si chiese quanto Dino stesse soffrendo per la morte del suo maestro – Reborn – e del suo fratellino – Tsunayoshi – e di quanto fosse anche preoccupato per lui e per le sue – doveva ammetterlo – imprevedibili reazioni ad un evento simile._  
 _Lucido, doveva restare lucido. Cos’era soprattutto Dino Cavallone? Un alleato._  
 _C’erano due gruppi su cui la Decima Generazione della Famiglia Vongola poteva contare: la Famiglia Cavallone e i Varia, ed entrambi legami erano speciali ed importanti per motivi diversi._  
 _L’alleanza con i Cavallone era fondata su un affetto sincero, per quanto ciò suonasse patetico alle sue stesse orecchie: Dino era il fratello maggiore di Tsunayoshi e il maestro di un suo Guardiano – lui – sarebbe stato sempre fedele alla Decima Generazione dei Vongola._  
 _I Varia erano completamente folli, ma non stupidi e – per quanto gli costasse dirlo – Tsunayoshi aveva ragione: Xanxus era un vero Vongola fino in fondo, voleva soltanto che la sua Famiglia fosse la più forte e in tempo di crisi non importavano le beghe interne, i veri Vongola combattevano come un sol uomo._  
 _Si poteva essere eroicamente più patetici? Perché anche Xanxus doveva avere questa cosa di dover combattere tutti insieme? Non era poi così strano che fosse rimasto senza un Guardiano della Nuvola._  
 _Frasi eroiche in modo patetico a parte, i Varia sconfitti durante la battaglia per i Vongola Ring erano diventati qualcosa di abbastanza simile a dei maestri per loro, probabilmente perché non erano stupidi e capivano l’importanza di tramandare le loro preziose tecniche. O forse perché erano davvero stupidi e Squalo credeva che sarebbe stato umiliante se qualcuno avesse battuto chi aveva battuto lui – e quindi doveva a tutti i costi allenare al meglio Yamamoto Takeshi – e Lussuria pensava che perfezionare Sasagawa Ryohei l’avrebbe reso ancor più esteticamente perfetto. Restavano pur sempre dei pazzi, del resto._  
 _E Mammon… beh, credeva che se Viper ci fosse stato ancora, avrebbe senza dubbio allenato Chrome Dokuro._  
 _Ancor prima del Cielo, l’Arcobaleno non c’era più._  
 _Chrome Dokuro di dieci prima era pressoché una ragazzina, quasi una bambina poco più grande di quei Lambo Bovino e I-Pin che ora circolavano impunemente per la base. Tsunayoshi era stato a ragione molto preoccupato anche per lei, non solo per i bambini, ma…_  
 _Ma se i Box Heiki erano stati creati grazie ad un’incredibile successione di coincidenze era per via di Byakuran: lui sapeva tutto, aveva le conoscenze di ogni dimensione e di ogni tempo, Byakuran poteva tutto._  
 _Sarebbe stato un prezzo immenso quello che avrebbe dovuto pagare se non avesse totalmente abbracciato il suo ruolo di Guardiano. Avevano un obiettivo in comune lui e Tsunayoshi, dopotutto._  
 _Tsunayoshi…_  
 _Il suono di un battito d’ali e il cinguettio di una pallina gialla e piumosa attirò la sua attenzione. «Hibari! Hibari!»_  
 _Sorrise allungando una mano per dare un appoggio all’uccellino. «Potresti farmi un favore, piccolo? Quando vedrai Tsunayoshi, non chiamarlo per nome»._  
 _Quello non era tempo per i nomi: il loro suono avrebbe potuto avere un’eco insopportabile._  
 _Tetsu bussò alla sua porta._  
 _«Kyo-san, sono arrivati anche Bianchi e Fuuta»._  
 _Di tutte le cose che aveva detto a quell’erbivoro, ne avesse fatta una, almeno una. Gliel’aveva detto di non portare troppa gente dentro la base, il fatto che l’avesse detto alla sua versione venticinquenne era una quisquilia, restava il fatto che gliel’aveva detto, quindi, ora e subito, l’avrebbe morso fino alla morte._

 

In tutti i suoi ragionamenti solitari, fra una strategia e l’altra per convincere gli altri a fare qualcosa come se fossero stati loro a pensarla – quando in realtà era opera dello Tsunayoshi venticinquenne – si era chiesto a questo punto come sarebbero andate le cose se Xanxus avesse allenato Tsunayoshi, ovviamente togliendo l’ipotesi che prima l’avrebbe ucciso, chiaro.  
Tsunayoshi era migliorato enormemente dopo il combattimento con Xanxus, era il tipo di persona che dava il meglio di sé, se messo sotto pressione – no, più che pressione si trattava di paura di morire, ma queste erano sottigliezze. Sarebbe stato sadicamente divertente vedere uno Tsunayoshi quindicenne allenato dall’attuale Xanxus, ma quello non era tempo di divertirsi e comunque spettava a lui l’onore di morderlo a morte.  
A lui e a lui soltanto.

 

_Come previsto, Reborn gli chiese del Trial._  
 _Sorrise sarcastico. «Se lo faccio e lui lo supera, dopo potrò fare tutto quello che voglio?»_  
 _«È una promessa»._  
 _BENE._

 

_Entrando nella sala dell’allenamento –_ quella stessa sala _– la prima cosa che fece fu attaccarlo; del resto, era un classico che lui l’attaccasse per primo, anche se lo Tsunayoshi quindicenne non poteva saperlo._  
 _Nessuno poteva saperlo._  
 _«Ti costringerò a mostrarmi tutte le tue abilità»._  
 _Il che suonò anche abbastanza ambiguo, ma per il momento la sua priorità era ucciderlo._  
 _Senza alcuna pietà, senza dargli possibilità di replica, lo chiuse nella sfera. E il Trial ebbe inizio._  
 _Tsunayoshi gli aveva affidato la sua vita e la sua morte, doveva mostrarsi degno di poterle maneggiare con cura entrambe._  
 _Sbadigliò: non era noioso stare ad aspettare che morisse o uscisse, era noioso sapere di già come sarebbe andata a finire._  
 _Sawada Tsunayoshi avrebbe distrutto la Famiglia Vongola, non avrebbe mai accettato di prendersi le colpe dei suoi antenati e predecessori, nemmeno il Trial avrebbe cambiato di una virgola ciò che era._  
 _Ci fu però un attimo in cui ebbe quasi paura, l’attimo in cui lo sentì urlare da dentro la sfera, perché ormai conosceva bene tutti i suoi tipi di urla e quello era strazio misto ad orrore e disperazione, qualcosa che andava al di là del semplice dolore. Solo allora ricordò quanto piccolo fosse lo Tsunayoshi che aveva davanti, anche se per poco: la sfera si ruppe e gli vide alle mani dei guanti che conosceva bene._  
 _Contro quei guanti aveva lottato infinite volte._  
 _«Da qui in poi posso fare tutto quello che voglio, vero, bambino?»_  
 _«Come promesso»._  
 _BENISSIMO._  
 _La sua aura omicida fu un vento di tempesta nella sala degli allenamenti: l’avrebbe ucciso, questo era l’unico modo per ficcargli in quella zucca vuota da erbivoro tutte le cose che avrebbe voluto dirgli – visto che non poteva dirgliele, almeno l’avrebbe picchiato. Doveva e voleva essere duro con lui, era necessario: piuttosto che mandarlo a morire una seconda volta, l’avrebbe ucciso lui stesso. Doveva renderlo più forte a costo di ucciderlo._  
 _Era talmente debole sotto i suoi colpi da fargli venire ancora di più voglia di ammazzarlo: cosa aveva pensato potesse risolvere con lui lo Tsunayoshi di quell’epoca? Ora quel ragazzino era al suo posto e non c’era più nulla da fare, non c’era… il suo Box Heiki non c’era nella tasca, aveva deciso di prenderlo per finirlo, ma non c’era._  
 _Sorrise sarcastico: coniglio bugiardo, l’aveva fatto anche una volta durante una loro sfida, ora sì che un po’ lo riconosceva; replicò scagliandogli contro il Roll dentro il Box Heiki di riserva –_ lui _aveva imparato dagli errori passati, ne aveva uno di riserva, adesso._  
 _Mentre i loro ricci sopra di loro si scontravano, gli disse della ricerca, di tutto quello che sapeva dei Box Heiki – fino ad un certo punto – gli disse quello che aveva cercato per lui._  
 _Da quel momento in poi diventò il suo tutor – più o meno – perché nessuno lo conosceva meglio di lui e nessuno poteva ucciderlo prima di lui._

 

Tutti quei ragazzini erano terribilmente rumorosi, gli rovinavano la giornata un giorno sì e l’altro pure. Poi era arrivato Sasagawa Ryohei ed era stato anche peggio, lui era IL rumoroso per eccellenza, ma almeno così la sorella minore si era data una calmata.  
Dieci anni prima, Sawada Tsunayoshi aveva occhi solo per quella ragazzina, un debole fuscello – ancora meno di un erbivoro – che sentiva di riuscire a spazzare quando si incontravano per i corridoi della base: bastava solo quello, incontrarsi per caso andando in direzioni opposte, stare spalla a spalla anche a meno di un metro per una frazione di un secondo, e la spazzava via. Sentiva benissimo come riuscisse a turbarla lasciandole percepire in modo netto la sua aura omicida, vedeva di sottecchi le sue spalle stringersi mentre si portava le mani giunte al petto, la spazzava via. Almeno idealmente, almeno per un secondo.  
Gliel’aveva ripetuto sempre: lei non poteva essere il suo supporto, i suoi uomini erano il suo supporto, ma avrebbero dovuto passare dieci anni prima che lo capisse; nel frattempo si limitava a declinare gli inviti a pranzo e cena che gli passava Tetsu da parte delle ragazzine, dicendosi che non aveva tempo per pensieri simili e da deboli. Mangiava da solo, si chiedeva ancora quante idee dello Tsunayoshi venticinquenne dovesse ficcare nelle teste degli altri nel modo più spontaneo possibile e senza usare i tonfa.

 

_C’erano stati dei brevi momenti in cui nelle parole di quel ragazzino di quindici anni aveva intravisto l’uomo di dieci anni dopo, l’uomo che per la prima volta gli aveva fatto perdere il controllo facendogli schiantare a terra un bicchiere – le parolacce no, lui le parolacce non le diceva, erano contro la disciplina di Namimori – alla notizia della sua pseudo-morte; gli aveva fatto oltrepassare un limite che nemmeno s’immaginava di avere. Ma quel quindicenne era soltanto un brutto anatroccolo, un ragazzino che ne doveva fare ancora di strada e comunque non aveva tempo per pensarci, tra Chrome Dokuro da tenere in vita, la contromossa per i Millefiore che credevano di aver trovato la loro base e il piano per il suo di brutto anatroccolo._  
 _Com’era lui dieci anni prima? Tsunayoshi aveva ragione: non era neanche l’ombra di quello che era ora._  
 _Era ancora troppo fissato con la scuola, probabilmente sarebbe stato talmente chiuso e cocciuto da avere un rifiuto totale verso la situazione. Sicuramente non avrebbe ascoltato Tetsu, certamente sarebbe stato scosso e confuso dall’idea che il se stesso dieci anni più grande avesse preso parte di un piano super-segreto e avesse abbracciato sul serio il suo ruolo di Guardiano, proprio lui che agiva sempre da solo e per conto suo. Avrebbe dovuto trovare qualcuno che lo afferrasse bene per le spalle e lo scuotesse fino a calmarlo, ma lo Tsunayoshi quindicenne non l’avrebbe mai fatto quella volta, prima di tutto perché il suo stesso più piccolo gli sarebbe sfuggito e poi perché avrebbe comunque avuto altro da fare, un altro di nome Byakuran._  
 _Ci voleva Dino, purtroppo, e una mano gliel’avrebbe data lui stesso._  
 _Da ragazzino l’unica sua certezza era il suo pozzo – lui era la rana – l’unico posto che poteva sorvegliare senza spezzarsi, prima di poter capire quanto grande era il mondo, quindi probabilmente non appena fosse giunto nel futuro la sua prima meta sarebbe stata quella, la Namimori Jr High School._  
 _Sul tetto della scuola, sotto una piastrella all’angolo scollata e che solo lui usava come nascondiglio per certificati scolastici importanti, nascose un messaggio per se stesso._

 

_Il gatto di Gokudera Hayato era esattamente come il padrone, rumoroso quanto lui, per questo non andavano d’accordo – sia lui stesso e il padrone, sia il micio e il padrone._  
 _La notte prima del raid quel dannato gatto ubriaco finì col gironzolare per la sua stanza, rovinandogli le poche ore di sonno che poteva permettersi prima dell’attacco._  
 _Purtroppo per lui, gli animali piccoli erano sempre stati la sua debolezza: non ci riuscì a fargli qualcosa che lo zittisse in modo definitivo eliminando il problema alla radice; lo riportò a Gokudera Hayato svegliando inevitabilmente gli altri due ragazzi che erano nei pressi._  
 _Quella fu l’ultima volta che vide le loro versioni giovani._  
 _«Hibari-san, domani facciamo del nostro meglio, insieme»._  
 _Questo gli disse, con quegli occhioni lucidi che sicuramente avrebbero spinto Sasagawa Kyoko a stringerlo come se fosse un pupazzetto di peluche, ma che a lui facevano solo venir voglia di picchiarlo con i tonfa per svegliarlo dalle sue utopie – quando lo guardava era sempre alla perenne ricerca di qualcosa che assomigliasse all’uomo che conosceva. In quel tono di voce, però, ricordò il modo in cui lo Tsunayoshi venticinquenne gli chiedeva delle sue ricerche per raggirare la domanda su come stesse. Era preoccupato per lui, come al solito._  
 _«No, grazie. Anche se dovessi morire, non farei mai squadra con molti di voi»._  
 _Giusto perché il lupo perde il pelo, ma non il vizio._  
 _Giusto perché effettivamente lui avrebbe combattuto da solo, eh, e pure in prima linea._ Ma per coprire la sua squadra.  
 _Era un lupo solitario bugiardo, molto bugiardo._

 

_Non aveva realmente idea se il suo se stesso ragazzino sarebbe riuscito a sconfiggere Genkishi subito o se lo avrebbe fatto in futuro, quando prima o poi l’avrebbe rincontrato; quello di cui era sicuro era che quell’uomo fosse l’avversario migliore che avrebbe potuto porgli davanti: era un illusionista – quanto detestava gli illusionisti? Ed era tutto "merito" di Mukuro Rokudo – ed era forte, un’ottima preda. Gli avrebbe fatto ribollire il sangue abbastanza da volerlo sconfiggere e se mai non ci fosse riuscito subito perché non sapeva usare ancora bene il Cloud Ring, beh, sarebbe stato abbastanza_ irritato _– non risoluto, irritato – da inseguirlo fin capo al mondo pur di eliminarlo. Ottimo, era riuscito a spianargli la strada al meglio: anche se il suo se stesso ragazzino non fosse riuscito a battere Genkishi, almeno gli avrebbe dato la scrollata che meritava._  
 _Sorrise sarcastico mentre salutava il suo se stesso di dieci anni fa dicendogli che quella preda era tutta per lui; ricordò per l’ultima volta il motivo per cui stava facendo tutto quello e sempre con sarcasmo si preparò all’ultimo compito da eseguire: sparire, farsi sostituire._  
 _«Hibari-san, domani facciamo del nostro meglio, insieme»._  
 _Il lupo bugiardo stava eseguendo quell’ultimo compito anche per quegli occhi, del resto._  
 _E poi arrivò l’oblio._

 

Era stato abbastanza strano tornare in superficie e guardarsi attorno con la consapevolezza che fosse tutto finito: la lotta era terminata senza di lui, che cosa irritante.  
«Hibari! Hibari!» Hibird aveva volato subito verso di lui dandogli il bentornato, ma lui l’aveva immediatamente congedato andando alla ricerca dell’uomo che l’aveva coinvolto in quella lotta di cui però non aveva preso effettivamente parte.  
E ora era lì, a fissare quella schiena ripercorrendo tutti i passi che l’avevano portato a stimare la forza di quell’uomo e ad essergli leale, convincendolo ad eliminare il maggior numero possibile di nemici e ad essere benevolo con i suoi compagni. La forza di Tsunayoshi, sia fisica che interiore, aveva avuto abbastanza la sua approvazione da spingerlo a diventargli leale e allo stesso tempo l’aveva stimolato a diventare ancora più forte, a provare inutilmente a sconfiggerlo, perché ne andava del suo orgoglio.  
«Sei lì a controllare che Gokudera-kun e Yamamoto non ci disturbino?» gli parlò senza voltarsi a guardarlo, col tono ironico a cui non era più abituato – considerando il tempo che aveva passato col ragazzino pauroso – e posandosi una mano sulla spalla. La spalla che l’ultima volta gli aveva morso.  
Gliel’aveva giurato che l’avrebbe ucciso, decise di mantenere la promessa: l’attaccò duramente con i tonfa senza preavviso, come sempre, ma lui gli rispose con una forza a cui non era più abituato.  
Gli bloccò un tonfa con una mano. «Mi dispiace aver lasciato tutto sulle spalle tue e di Shoichi-kun».  
Aveva lasciato tutto nelle mani sue e di uno a cui veniva il mal di pancia quando le cose si mettevano male: tipico di Sawada Tsunayoshi, trovava sempre gli alleati "migliori", soprattutto presso le persone che in passato l’avevano voluto morto. Stupido erbivoro. Gli diede un calcio per allontanarlo e sfuggire dalla presa sul tonfa.  
«Ho detto che mi dispiace» gli ripeté fermo, ma non fu abbastanza, continuò ad attaccarlo, lui si limitò a difendersi.  
Era stato fastidioso non vederlo più, così come ora era fastidioso rivederlo. Sawada Tsunayoshi era un fastidio enorme e continuo, per quello che gli suscitava. Lo scaraventò contrò un albero e gli premette un tonfa contro la gola. Risoluto.  
«Kyoya, mi dispiace» gli fece uno strano sorriso, tenero e rassegnato, «mi dispiace non essere forte quanto te. Ho lasciato tutto nelle tue mani perché sapevo che potevi farcela. Mi hai sconfitto, non era questo il tuo obiettivo, riuscire un giorno a sconfiggere anche il Cielo?»  
Cosa c’entrava adesso quello… cosa… Era così doloroso e fastidioso: Tsunayoshi prima aveva sconfitto lui, costringendolo ad aprirsi, e poi si era arreso, sconfitto, affidandosi a lui? Era questo il significato di quello che sentiva?  
«Hai sconfitto il Cielo, Kyoya» gli disse atono e guardandolo negli occhi, sicuro.  
L’aveva sconfitto, era suo.  
Si protrasse oltre il tonfa che gli stava premendo sul collo e lo schiacciò di più contro l’albero baciandolo sulla bocca.  
Il Riccio si era aperto, il Cielo era stato sconfitto.

  
  


_Qualche giorno dopo, dieci anni indietro nel tempo._

 

Sul tetto della Namimori Jr. High School osserva tutti gli studenti come un freddo e risoluto vigilante. Tutto era più o meno tornato come prima. _Più o meno_.  
C’erano un paio di cose che testimoniavano che tutto quello che negli ultimi giorni aveva vissuto fosse vero, per esempio i due anelli nuovi che aveva alle dita. Doveva ammettere che Roll gli sarebbe mancato moltissimo, se non gliel’avessero dato. E poi c’era quel biglietto che aveva ancora in tasca, inequivocabilmente scritto dal suo se stesso dieci anni più grande.  
 _1\. Tieni conto delle persone che ti sono fedeli._  
All’inizio non aveva dato retta al Tetsu del futuro, perché la sua volontà era sempre stata solo sua e così doveva essere. Non importava quanti anni fossero passati, Tetsu sarebbe sempre rimasto un suo subordinato, avrebbe dovuto tacere, però… Dieci anni e gli era ancora accanto nonostante tutto: come non tenere conto di una fedeltà simile?  
 _2\. Ascolta sempre chi ti ha reso più forte._  
E già su quell’affermazione aveva inarcato un sopracciglio: avrebbe dovuto ascoltare quell’idiota tatuato, per caso?  
Il fatto che Tetsu e Romario fossero diventati così amici nel futuro, per caso significava che lui e Dino s’incontravano spesso? Quel tizio, nel futuro, aveva avuto ancora la pretesa di farlo diventare più forte? E dopo, come evocato, Dino era comparso proprio con quel proposito.  
«Kyoya, ti va di ascoltare cos’è successo al mondo in questi dieci anni?»  
«No» aveva replicato mettendosi subito in posizione d’attacco: la sconfitta gli bruciava ancora, anche se meno dell’umiliazione per non essere riuscito ad usare _quella cosa_ , quel Box Heiki; niente parole, solo fatti, doveva recuperare le lotte perse.  
«Kyoya» un sorriso divertito mentre scuoteva la testa, «sei sconvolto, vero? Hai appena visto che nel futuro, nonostante il tuo orgoglio e il tuo voler stare da solo, hai preso parte di un simile piano segreto. Parliamo; non posso dirti molto dell’uomo che sei in quest’epoca per non cambiare il futuro, ma lascia che ti dica di com’è il mondo ora, così capirai perché l’hai fatto».  
Era stato umiliante, ma aveva dovuto ascoltarlo, perché in fondo era vero: l’aveva sempre reso più forte.  
Fra un allenamento e l’altro, Dino gli aveva raccontato al meglio cos’era successo; almeno era riuscito a capire un po’ di più il futuro se stesso.  
Il futuro se stesso che stimava Sawada Tsunayoshi al punto tale da essergli leale e aiutarlo.  
 _3\. Hai un grosso debito con Tsunayoshi._  
«Che tipo di debito ho con lui?» gli aveva chiesto seccato mostrandogli il biglietto; Dino aveva riso divertito molto più del solito.  
«Questo devi capirlo da solo!»  
 _Immagina un mondo senza Cielo._  
Aveva visto molte cose in quel breve lasso di tempo che aveva passato nel futuro: aveva visto un uomo sacrificarsi insieme ad una ragazzina per un sentimento da erbivori che però gli aveva fatto male; aveva visto il mondo in pericolo e il tempo valere niente a confronto ad un male dal passo implacabile. Davanti ai suoi occhi, tempo e forza improvvisamente non erano più contati niente. Era stato sconcertante capire che più del tempo, più della forza, su tutto la cosa più importante e determinante erano stati i legami.  
Sawada Tsunayoshi era forte in modo spaventoso: avrebbe dovuto sconfiggerlo capendo di battuta in battuta com’era possibile che fosse così forte, forse così finalmente tutto gli sarebbe stato molto più chiaro, e tra l’altro forse era quello il legame che aveva con lui – lo seguiva nella speranza di poterlo sconfiggere, continuamente spronato dalla sua forza.  
Forse era quello il debito che aveva con lui: l’aveva reso un uomo libero e più forte.  
Sawada Tsunayoshi, con le sue fiamme pure, aveva preso a sprangate le sbarre che delimitavano la sua Namimori mostrandogli tutto l’infinito campo libero che c’era oltre, facendogli capire di essere abbastanza forte anche per quel territorio così vasto che c’era oltre la scuola.  
Si affacciò per guardare giù in cortile: Lambo Bovino era di nuovo misteriosamente a scuola, stava prendendo una mina nascosta fra i suoi capelli cespugliosi ed era preso dall’inseguimento del bambino col ciucciotto; Gokudera Hayato gli stava urlando contro che era una stupida mucca e che doveva smetterla di disturbare la quiete di Juudaime, mentre di sottecchi guardava male Yamamoto Takeshi che osava cingere le spalle di Sawada Tsunayoshi facendogli coraggio in un modo considerato troppo amichevole e poco da sottoposto, secondo il suo cosiddetto braccio destro. Poco lontano, Sasagawa Ryohei urlava qualcosa all’estremo riguardo il club della boxe. Da qualche parte, Rokudo Mukuro stava probabilmente ripetendo che presto si sarebbe impossessato del corpo di Sawada Tsunayoshi, nel frattempo però Chrome Dokuro pensava a lui e arrossiva.  
Al centro di tutto, Sawada Tsunayoshi _sorrideva_.  
Se lo ricordava cosa gli avevano detto della Principessa dell’Arcobaleno, per un lungo attimo si chiese se la stessa cosa valeva anche per il possessore dello Sky Ring.  
Sawada Tsunayoshi sorrideva e come il Cielo colorava ogni cosa, lasciando che i legami che aveva creato con i suoi Guardiani facessero da scudo a tutto camminando con passo implacabile. Era sconcertante capire quanto i legami fossero decisivi, era fastidioso capire il sottile legame di stima che aveva con quell’erbivoro.  
Impossibilitato a riposarsi per colpa del troppo affetto dei suoi Guardiani, Sawada Tsunayoshi andò a riposarsi proprio sul tetto della scuola; Hibari corse a nascondersi per spiarlo con occhi freddi un altro po’, giusto per poter cogliere meglio le sue debolezze.  
Sawada Tsunayoshi crollò miseramente a terra, esausto, e si addormentò.  
A passi lenti, si avvicinò a guardarlo: dormiva quasi in posizione fetale, sembrava pateticamente debole. Si chiese come sarebbe stato svegliarlo con un calcio dicendogli che era contro le regole stare sul tetto della scuola quando anche lui era lì, poi ci ripensò e si sedette a terra con le spalle al muro.  
Aveva un debito con quell’erbivoro.  
Si tolse la giacca e gli coprì le spalle.  
Fissò le nuvole che correvano libere nel cielo: il Cielo l’aveva reso libero, gli permetteva di andare dove voleva, ma un giorno – tornò a guardare per un attimo Tsunayoshi – avrebbe morso il Cielo stesso.  
Il riccio si era appena aperto, il Cielo era stato appena sfidato.

  
  


**\- Fine -**


End file.
